Ashita Wo Narase
|kanji=明日を嗚らせ |rōmaji=Ashita Wo Narase |russian=Рёв к Завтрашнему Дню |band=Kavka Shishido |song number=22 |starting episode=Эпизод 266 |ending episode=Эпизод 277 |previous song=Believe In Myself |next song=Нет }}Ashita Wo Narase — двадцать второй опенинг к аниме "Fairy Tail", который исполняет Kavka Shishido. Персонажи в Порядке Появления Слова TV Версия Транскрипция= kuchibiru wo kami kimi wa rifujin wo nageku konna hazu ja nai namida wo fuita kireigoto ja dame sa mamorenai ne kimi wo namida de nureru michi wo fumeshime tatakaō ima wo daijōbu kokoro wo kimetara furikaeru na zutto mikata sa boku wa kanarazu ima sakebe ima susume yo tachidomarazu ni mada ikeru sa mezawarina mayoi wo kechirashi saki he susume gyutto sono te wa nigirishimete kiri hirake takanaru kodō de ashita wo narase kimi no tame ni tsuyoku naru yakusoku suru yo |-| Кандзи= 唇を噛み キミは 理不尽を嘆く こんな筈じゃない 涙を拭いた 綺麗事じゃ ダメさ 守れないね キミを 涙で濡れる道を踏みしめ 戦おう 今を 大丈夫 心を決めたら 振り返るな ずっと味方さ ボクは必ず 今 叫べ 今 進めよ 立ち止まらずに まだいけるさ 目障りな迷いを蹴散らし 先へ進め ぎゅっとその手を握りしめて 切り開け 高鳴る鼓動で 明日を鳴らせ キミの為に 強く成る 約束するよ |-| Английский= You bit your lips Lamenting the unreasonable "It shouldn't be like that" I wipe my tears "You are simply useless" "I won't protect you" And I keep steadily in this way drenched in tears The fight will be now! It's alright! Once you decide your heart, don't look back My eternal friend, you'll definitely be Now, scream! Now, keep ahead, don't stand still! 'Cause, we're still going Kick out this annoying hesitation and advance to scatter the destination I tightly hold in your hands Cut an opening In the throbbing beat that sounds the tomorrow I'll become strong for you And fulfill that promise! Полная Версия Транскрипция= Kuchibiru wo kami kimi wa Rifujin wo nageku "Konna hazu ja nai" Namida wo fuita Kireigoto ja dame sa Mamorenai ne kimi wo Namida de nureru michi wo fumishime Tatakaou ima wo Daijoubu Kokoro wo kimetara furikaeru na Zutto mikata sa boku wa kanarazu Ima sakebe Ima susumeyo tachidomarazu ni Mou nigenai Korondara tachiagare Tada sore dake sa Tsuyoku wa nai boku mo Kizudarake demo ii sa Kimi to itami sae waraeru kara Manegoto dake ja dame sa Tsukamenai ne nanimo Tashika ni kanjiru kimi no koe to Tatakaou ima wo Mezawari na mayoi wo kechirashi saki e susume Gyutto sono te wo nigirishimete Tachimukae Namida ga shimesu kimi no RIARU e Mou nido to tomaranai yo Mado no soto Mabushii taiyou Toketa yuki Kimi to boku no mirai Daijoubu Kokoro wo kimetara furikaeru na Zutto mikata sa boku wa kanarazu Ima sakebe Ima susumeyo tachidomarazu ni Mada ikeru sa Mezawari na mayoi wo kechirashi saki e susume Gyutto sono te wo nigirishimete Kirihirake Takanaru kodou de Ashita wo narase Kimi no tame ni tsuyoku naru Yakusoku suru yo |-| Кандзи= 唇を噛み君は 理不尽を嘆く "こんな筈じゃない" 涙を拭いた 綺麗事じゃダメさ 守れないね君を 涙で濡れる道を踏み締め 戦おう 今を 大丈夫 心を決めたら 振り返るな ずっと味方さ僕は必ず 今叫べ 今進めよ 立ち止まらずに (もう逃げない 転んだら立ち上がれ ただそれだけさ 強くはない僕も 傷だらけでもいいさ 君と痛みさえ笑えるから 真似事だけじゃ冷めさ つかめないね何も 確かに感じる君の声と 戦おう 今を 目障りな迷いを蹴散らし先へ勧め ぎゅっとその手を握りしめて 立ち向かえ 涙が示す君のリアルへ もう二度と止まらないよ 窓の外 眩しい太陽 溶けた雪 君と僕の未来 大丈夫 心を決めたら 振り返るな ずっと味方さ僕は必ず 今叫べ 今進めよ 立ち止まらずに) まだいけるさ 目障りな迷いを蹴散らし 先へ勧め ぎゅっとその手を握りしめて 切り拓け 高鳴る鼓動で 明日を鳴らせ 君とために強くなる 約束するよ Видео thumb|center|300 px|TV Версия Интересные Факты *В Эпизоде 276 опенинг представлял собой отрывки сцен из второго сезона аниме. Навигация en:Ashita Wo Narase Категория:Музыка Категория:Открывающие Темы